<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love you to the moon and back by adhd_mess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718366">Love you to the moon and back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhd_mess/pseuds/adhd_mess'>adhd_mess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Akudama Drive (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Insanity, Love Confessions, Murder, Yandere, aftermath of episode seven, everyone just wants the sexual tension to be done, sister is the wingman of the century</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:16:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhd_mess/pseuds/adhd_mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Swindler is in denial of feelings for Cutthroat while Sister helps her deal with them and a happy surprise happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cutthroat/Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love you to the moon and back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: mention of suicide</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Swindler didn't <em>hate </em>Cutthroat. But she didn't like him, no, she didn't. He was clearly insane and psychopathic, but something about him she was drawn to, kin to a moth to a flame. But we all know what happens to the moth, and the flame, well, it eventually burns out. Maybe the reason she was drawn to him was that it was her need to feel like she has to save people. But Cutthroat isn't a person, he's a killer. A monster. The most dangerous one at that. That's what she kept reminding herself of all those nights she'd think about him and dream of him, she reminded herself of all the people he killed. She researched and became familiar with his victims and their families. She didn't understand him. If he is such a monster, why does he save her? Why does hold her? Why does he do things that resemble what a human would do to her? It's unfair that he takes up all of her mind and not Hacker or Courier. Why him? Of all the akudama, why him? "What are his motives?" Mumbling to herself she held the drone that Hacker gave her in her hand. The drone gave her a sense of comfort, it reminded her of when everyone was alive and not divided and dead. </p>
<p>"What are you thinking about?" The young girl, Sister, asked. Walking over to the older girl she sat beside her on the bed. "The rocket is almost to the moon." By almost she meant two days and fifty-eight minutes.</p>
<p>"The non-existent one." Swindler huffed. "Oh...nothing. I'm just thinking." The younger girl laid her head beside Swindler's. "Cutthroat?" She said so simply as if it was easy to picture them together. "Yeah." She nodded. "He's probably distraught." She spoke. "Going on a killing spree, I bet. Sad, you seemed to care for him and he seemed to care for you." Swindler blushed a shade of crimson. "He's a killer!" She shook her head. "Yes, well, even monsters have feelings and sometimes the ones that are the most human are the most dangerous." She sighed and Swindler stared at her drone that laid on her chest. "Do not get in your head about this. The way he lives-how he lives, he doesn't live long. I give him two or three more years before he's killed or commits suicide. Confess or get over it." Sitting in silence, as the girl was lost in thought she spoke up. "Well, it doesn't matter now. I'm never going to see him again."</p>
<p>As she laid there the drone laying on her chest rolled to her face. <em>Huh.</em> She sat up and sat it beside her and it moved again on its own. <em>Hacker.</em> "Roll if you are Hacker, stay still if you aren't!" Staring at the drone she watched as it rolled towards her. "Hacker!" She paused. "Hacker, if you can hear me send Cutthroat a message. Tell him to save Brother!" She yelled excitedly at the machine. "And that I-I like him and don't die!" The machine stopped and Swindler panicked. "Hacker, are you there? Hacker!?" She screamed at the drone. "I think he's sending the message to Cutthroat." The young girl informed.</p><hr/>
<p>Cutthroat ran to where the rocket was. "My angel. My angel!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "I need red, I want to see <em>red.</em>" His voice was unusually low and if looks could kill everyone would be dead. He held the executioner weapon in his hand and played with it, pressing his finger into it. "Who do I want to see blossom into a beautiful red rose first!" He lunged at one of the executioners and began stabbing them with the device. "Cutthroat!" Courier yelled as Cutthroat held one of his victims. "I have a message from Swindler." His hands went limp and he dropped the body. "My angel?" Courier shook his head. "Yeah, whatever. Uh, it says to save Brother and-" Courier sighed and rolled his eyes. "-she likes you, so don't die." His face turned a rosy crimson and he placed his hands on his cheeks, his fingers curled and eyes soft. "Angel." He whispered to himself before he turned to Boss and Brother, licking the blade he had in his other hand. "My angel needs me and I want everything to be red!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>